


Sweetness And Light

by flickawhip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10132496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little mild fluff.





	

Hecate Hardbroom had never really liked her family’s ability to travel in time, even by accident, all the same she couldn’t help smiling at Queenie Goldstein. The woman had found her, lost and confused and frankly annoyed, and taken her home. Now the woman was slicing Strudel and chatting away quite happily.

Queenie was certainly thin, and fairly petite and innocent looking, and, despite herself, Hecate found she actually rather liked being in the woman’s company, even when all she really wanted was to go home. 

She had smiled as she looked over at Queenie again, allowing the woman to hand her a slice of Strudel. She would stay... for now.


End file.
